Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy battled Popeye in Monkey D. Luffy vs Popeye. He was portrayed by Stofferex. Information on the rapper Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat", is the main protagonist of the manga and anime, One Piece. He is the son of Monkey D. Dragon, the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, the adoptive brother of Portgas D. Ace and Sabo, and the foster son of Curly Dadan. Luffy is a pirate and his lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding thelegendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives the consumer's body the properties of rubber. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging theShichibukai, the Marines, and two of the Yonko (Big Mom and Kaido), additionally committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. Furthermore, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting aWorld Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a World Noble with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet AdmiralSakazuki and Marine Headquarters. These acts, among other things, have given him his current bounty of 500,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line. He is also one of twelve pirates referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"). Lyrics Verse 1: The king of the pirates here to blow this sailor down In the end you'll frown as I take the winning crown Many people already known about me and my anime Meanwhile, Robin Williams gave you all your fame What's the matter, old man? Are you feeling a little Wimpy? Flowing more than seven seas, you better be afraid of me Don't try, or I'll Gum Gum pistol you from a mile away Since your popularity ship has done nothing but sank Verse 2: So you really think that you're stronger than Bluto, dude? How sad, I find Flapjack a better sailor than you This Popped-eyed freak really needs to understand This fight's gonna leave you walking with a peg leg and hook hand Your bounty is as low as your reputation, beating you is just a chore Looks like your slipping as if I poured Olive Oyl on the floor You'll be X'd out like my chest from these burns that I bring Go back to newspapers, 'cause it's clear who's the king! Category:Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 52 Category:Season 3 Characters